foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Characters FoofurPic.PNG|Foofur - A tall blue dog. FencerPic.PNG|Fencer - The Karate Cat RockiPic.PNG|Rocki - Foofur's niece. FritzPic.PNG|Fritz-Carlos - A mustached miniature schnauzer. HazelPic.PNG|Hazel - A Cocker Spaniel and Fritz-Carlos' Wife. AnnabellPic.PNG|Annabell - A Myopic Sheepdog and Louis' Girlfriend. LouisPic.PNG|Louis - A bulldog and the Toughest but soft-hearted in Foofur's group. EscrowPic.PNG|Mrs. Amelia Escrow - The evil real estate agent who is Foofur's greatest enemy. PepePic.PNG|Pepe - Mrs. Escrow's pet Chihuahua, who is as evil as herself. DollyPic.PNG|Dolly - A Bassett Hound and Foofur's girlfriend. BurtPic.PNG|Burt - An Afghan hound and competes with Foofur to win Dolly's heart. Foofur and the Gang's Other Allies * Irma - A Dog who is a Mom to Four Puppies. * Dobkins - A St. Bernard Dog who is owned by a Man by the name of J.P. Cashflow. * Bogie - A Young Puppy from an Obedience School who is accident prone. * Lucy - A Pink Poodle who lives in the Town's Pawn Shop. * Jojo - One of Rocki's Puppy Friends. * Muffy - One of Rocki's Puppy Friends. * Otto - Lives in the Happy Hunting Employment Office. * Abigail's Cats - They are a group of cats treated like royalty. * Willy - A Fox Cub Rocki befriends at a Country Club. * Georgie - A Lovestruck Pig who was searching for Bessie-Lou * Bessie-Lou - A Pig who made it into show business as Mascot of the Porky Pop Company. * Obscura - a Fortuneteller's Cat. * Bertie and Bernie - Two Beagles owned by Judge Gavel. * Tugboat - Rocki's Father and Foofur's Brother. * Vladimir - A Dog owned by Russia's Diplomat. * Kirk - Ex-Boyfriend of Hazel, and claims to be a member of the Bomb Rescue Squad. * Ozzie - Another of Rocki's Puppy Friends. * Frick and Frack - Two Stuck-up Circus Performer Dogs. * Huxley - An Acrobatic Monkey of the Circus. * Pops - An elderly Black Rat who lives in the Willowby Train Station. It's unknown if Pops is Sammy's Father or Grandfather. * British Bowser Brigade - London's Police Dogs. * Killer - A Harmless Dog who is living with Mrs. Escrow. Voiced by Jerry Houser. * Bridget - A White Poodle who Pepe tried to Romance with. * Cleo - A Violet Cat Who Fencer has His eyes on and She owned by an Archeologist, named Catzentulli. * Sadie - a Chick Annabell befriends and nurtures not into a chicken, but a rooster. * Blueblood - An Old Friend of Foofur who looks exactly like Him, except His scalp is white, and lives in the Happy Glen Country Club. * Penelope - A Pink Dog whose owners are the newest members of the Happy Glen Country Club. * Blaze - Louis' Puppyhood friend who has become a seeing-eye dog. He is a German Shepherd. * Norris - A Mascot for a dog food, who Rocki becomes enamored with. * Pam - A Pekinese puppy and Leader of the Uptown Club, composed of pedigree puppies * Celia - A Grayish Poodle puppy and member of the Uptown Club. * Brenda - A Brownish-Bole Terrier puppy and member of the Uptown Club. * Harry - A Green dog Rocki encounters in an abandoned animal shelter. * Duke - a Mouse that sings excellently to become a member of a soul-singing music group of cats. * Scat Cats - A Trio of Soul-singing Cats who were looking for a new member. * Lorenzo - A Dalmatian Friend of Foofur who lives in Las Vegas. * Buttercup - Mrs. Escrow's yellow Canary. * Rover Cleveland - an Elderly dog, who plans to have a replacement to take His place as Top Dog. * Phyllis - Foofur's sister. * Brisbane - A dog who is Fritz-Carlos' bunkmate in the Foreign Legion, once tried to marry Hazel, but was thwarted when Fritz-Carlos stopped the wedding thanks to Foofur's involvement. Antagonists * Mel - The Smarter of the Bowser Busters. * Harvey - The Taller, but laidback of the Bowser Busters. * Sammy - A Black Rat and Leader of the Rat Brothers. * Chucky - A Pink Rat. * Baby - A Violet Rat. * Vinnie - a Dark Gray Cat, and leader of the Cat Pack * The Cat Pack - Vinnie's Hench-Cats. * Alistair and Charlotte - Mr. Cashwell's Butler and Maid who are really Safecrackers. * Big Boombah - A Shipyard Rat who is a bigger bully than the Rat Brothers. * Wendy and Willard - A Pair of Twins who stole Obscura in Their search for Their Great Great Grandfather's Buried Treasure. * Von Schleazebaum - A Con Artist who cheats people of everything They got by having His Dog Heinz fake His injuries. * Spanky - A yellowish Pit Bull puppy and a bully. * Spanky's Father - A brown Pit Bull. * Mr. Wadsworth and Beckerman - A Couple of Crooks who steal Dogs from U.N. Diplomats. * Mr. Mutton - An International Smuggler who used Annabell as a Currier for His Boss' Schemes. * Big Ben - Mr. Mutton's Boss. * Cat Quartet - Four Cats who serenaded Cleo at the Willowby Arms Hotel, and keeping Fencer from getting a fair chance to romance Cleo. * Muggsy - A Pit Bull who enjoys insulting Annabell, and is always ready for a fight. * The Swells - A Group of Pedigree Dogs who are friends with Burt. * Bruiser - A Hunting dog, who helps His owner hunt down any bears. Voiced by Aron Kincaid. * Burglars - A Short fat man and a tall man who robs Burt's Owner's Penthouse. * Trendy - An Eccentric Artist's Siberian Husky with a flashy appearance who to a liking to Annabell's unusual appearance. * Norris Two and Norris Three- Stunt Doubles for Norris. one has a nasty attitude, the other is a mean jokester. * Stray Rogues - composed of three Stray Dogs who tried to abscond with Annabell's glasses, but Louis chased them away. * Charlie - He and His assistant Chabbie run a crooked rat race, to cheat dogs and cats of their winnings. * Cat Manager - A Short Cat who took over Fencer's alley by having His fighters beat other cats * Tiny - One of the Cat Manager's Fighters, and the only one Fencer defeated. * Cat Fighters - Each one working for the Cat Manager when Tiny was defeated. Other Humans * Dr. Pavlov - A Doctor who tries to cure His Canine Patients with hypnosis. * Ms. Grody - Owner of the Doggone Obedience School. * Ms. Bloom - Dolly's Owner. * Abigail - A Crazy Lady who treats cats like Royalty. * Ethyl - A Woman who disapproves of Her Sister Abigail bringing in every Cat She brings in. Her Design and Voice was inspired by Katrina Stoneheart of the 1986 Cartoon, Pound Puppies. * Lance Lyons - Burt's Owner. * Judge Gavel - A man who rules on cases regarding pets belonging to the Plaintiff or Defendant. * Agent Hawkeye - An American Agent. * Roberto - Mrs. Escrow's Cousin and Brigette's Owner. * Catzentulli - An Archaeologist and Cleo's Owner. * Fleadini - Owner of a Flea Circus. Characters in the Comics Only * Gloria Vanderbark III - Seen in Issue 1. A Trendsetter Dog, whose attention was gotten by Foofur's curled-up fur. * The Ma Barker Gang - Seen in Issue 1. A Group of rogue dogs who took Foofur and Fencer hostage, fortunately, Louis comes and clobbers the three evil dogs, forcing them to run back to the Bowser Busters' Van. * Suer Rat - Seen in Issue 1. A Crimson Rat who knows law and was hired by the Rat Brothers, and had Pepe as Judge. * Salvatore Dagi - Seen in Issue 2. A White Poodle with grey fur who lived in Barcelona, and was Fritz-Carlos' instructor on inferior decorating. * Mayor of Willowby - Seen in Issue 2. He fires Mel and Harvey when the 4-D replaces them. according to Mrs. Escrow in Look Homeward, Foofur, The Mayor is Her brother-in-law. * Roland N. Cashman - Seen in Issue 3. A Land Developer who wanted to buy the property, So He could tear it down to build a condo. * Droffej - Seen in Issue 3. An Alien of the Planet Lin-Wah. * Lulubel - Seen in Issue 3. Annabell's sister, from the state of Georgia. She looks exactly like Annabell, except She wears a yellow scarf. * Lulubel's Children - Seen in Issue 3. Six girl puppies composed of Cindybell, Idabell, Donnabell, Sarabell, and Bonnibell lookin like Their Mother and Aunt Annabell. one of them, however is unnamed. * Fernando - Seen in Issue 4. Fritz-Carlos' Uncle who was in the Canine Corps. * Slimy Bimbo and Slug McPhooey - Seen in Issue 4. A Couple of Escaped Convicts who hid in the house. *Nick Nack - Seen in Issue 5. A Con Artist who sold a seemingly useless flute to Mel and Harvey. *Kent Work and Prof. Paul T Geist - Seen in Issue 6. Two Con Artists who attempted to get the Mansion for a little bit of money by fooling Mrs. Escrow into thinking the mansion is haunted, *Hiram Hootsnaggle's Ghost * Mitzi - Seen in Issue 6. A Cute grey cat, whom Fencer falls for.